The Tricksters Wolf
by TempestinTime
Summary: Loki had been able to hear her song since he was a boy, she is his guardian. The fierce silver woman trapped in the weapons room. She is power, kindness and the wolf. She will love him but can she save him from the dark beings who want him for their ends? Spoilers for the Thor and Avengers movies. Its an adventure and some angst as well.
1. A Puzzling Arrival

A/N. Welcome to a new Fic I'm writing. As my regular readers know I'm a big fan of transplanting Rose into different universes, because there is just so much you can do with her. This does mean I have 3 fics going at the moment but I've tried to always stay focused on one and it makes my writing and concentration suck the proverbial balls. So Ill spread my concentration between the three, working on whichever one catches my inspiration on the day. Hopefully this will lead to more frequent updates.

This will be a Rose/Loki fic, it will mostly follow the Thor and Avengers movies but will begin to branch after that. I hope you enjoy, and please spread the word, the Roski (shudders at that name) is a greatly underappreciated and underwritten area. Spoilers for Thor movie and Avengers

When I read or write I see the story like a movie in my head and try very hard to give all the details I can see to you so you can see them too, any feedback is greatly appreciated to help me in this.

Standard Disclaimer.

Chapter 1: A Puzzling Arrival.

"Only one of you can ascend the throne," said Odin, his heart weighing heavily in his chest. "But both of you were born to be kings."

Giving vent to the truth in these small ways slipped out more often as the years went by, the millennia of age sat heavy on the shoulders and mind of Odin Allfather.

The sudden light that flashed through the weapons chamber broke the Allfather from his musings, a deep resonant and non-existent bell began to ring. Clutching the hands of his sons and pulling them slightly behind him Odin turned to face what he automatically assumed was a threat.

The casket containing the ancient power source of the Frost giants was aglow, shafts of brilliant cold light beamed out it, blue tinged silver. The bell continued to peal and the great doors behind the Allfather and his sons burst open as dozens of guards in highly burnished armour rushed forward to defeat the threat and defend the royal family. As the spear wielding guards reached level with the King he threw out his arms to bring them to a stop.

"Wait!" he shouted, all eyes watched as the sliver shaft drew to the front of the casket, solidifying into a beam pointed toward them. A young guard raised his spear but halted as a shape began to take form at the end of the beam of light.

Fading into being before them came the hazy shape of a woman. Delicate hands took shape, fine bones shaping into wrists. Arms, pale and slim were quickly covered in large bell sleeves, high at the wrists but trailing to almost the floor under her palms. A chest and shoulders bloomed into existence and at last a face could be seen as flowing silver, mane like hair drifted away from obscuring it.

A slim torso and slightly rounded hips could be seen outlined behind the loose white dress that now encased the entire woman, bare delicate feet could be glimpsed hanging below the low hem of the dress.

Silence was all that was heard from the stunned crowd, the woman simply floated in front of them, as though suspended in water. Her hair drifted about her head and clothes swayed about her form, even her arms seemed to float, held out from her body at a slight angle. Loki gazed in wonderment at the figure in front of him, she was like the angels the Midgardians believed in now, ethereal and like nothing he had ever seen before. Loki could feel the power within the woman, felt like it was calling to him, it felt silver and burning cold, uncomfortable to most he was sure but it felt comforting to him. Like a home. An inner light seemed to glow from her skin, pale and pulsing like the ripples of a lake.

As the last of the tiniest details finished their emergence Thor's voice sounded, full of childlike wonder, "What is it father?"

At the sounding of a voice the woman's head snapped up from its downward tilted position. The eyes remained closed but dusty golden light danced about the closed lids. Tiny whorls of the golden dust sprang to life around the pale hands of the girl, lazily winding their ways around her fingers and wrists, like playful vines.

The young guard perceived the new changes as a threat to the young prince and stepped forward; hefting his spear he threw it with all his might. A shout of denial sounded from both Loki and the Allfather at the act but so close were they all that nothing could be done in time to prevent the weapon reaching its target.

Loki's heart froze in his small chest as the scene etched into his mind, the glinting spear reached the girl, the echoing room seemed to dim a moment.

The spear exploded into golden mist, dust on the air it faded away. Only to shimmer again as it surrounded the stripling guard who had thrown the weapon. The guards around him drew back as the man's face reflected his fear. The dust floated closer, tightening in on the man like blanket. The man shouted in pain as the golden mist sent a jolt into his skin, the crack of electricity loud in the silent room.

The golden dust moved back away from the man, flickering a little before fading entirely.

"Only warning" whispered a disembodied voice to the air around them. The girls lips had not moved but none doubted it had come from her.

The Allfather stepped forward releasing his sons. "You have succeeded in making your point, we do you no harm and you will do us none in return. Why are you here? What is it you seek?"

No answer came from the floating woman. She hung in the air as though she existed alone in the universe, eyes closed and head held high, golden dust continued to play about her hands and eyes.

Odin stepped forward further, the staff that had materialised in his hand thumping on the floor as he stepped. Drawing to within a few feet of the woman the Allfather was forced to stop as a bolt of electricity the same blue as the casket slammed into the floor a few inches from his feet. Another clear warning. Odin backed up a few steps, his face set in stern lines and his single good eye bore with intensity into the shimmering face suspended before him.

"If you will not cease this and reveal your intentions I will imprison you until you are more cooperative!" The Allfather thundered.

Again silence met the king, not a breath sounded as all waited.

"Very well," said Odin solemnly standing straight and turning from the woman. Speaking to the gathered guards Odin instructed "Take her and move her to the prison"

The guard force moved forward together, spears pointed out. They approached the place Odin had reached, unaware of the small body moving stealthily through the forest of their bodies. Reaching the mark on the floor that marked the warning to Odin the guards moved their spears forward. As each spear head breached a foot from this point each and every one began to dissolve into the golden dust. The guards pulled back their weapons in puzzlement. To a man, having been left with nothing but headless sticks. The group backed up leaving only two figures, a tall blonde warrior and a small dark haired boy, partly obscured by the shadow of an alcove wall. The warrior, bulky and brave, raised his head in arrogance, there was no one to that day that had defeated this warrior in battle, he was Vili, brother of Odin, unmatched in his strength, a small woman with closed eyes and frail form would not frighten him.

Another step forward brought the warrior to the mark on the floor, another bolt arched from the body of the woman, hitting the floor by the mark of the first, a clear warning when it could have easily hit the warriors foot sitting just to the right of the point of impact. Vili grinned at the display of what he felt was weakness, taking another step forward, halting again and looking at the woman in defiance, daring her to strike him. Another, much larger arch of lightning struck the floor between the man's feet.

Odin frowned and moved forward, still un-noticing of the smaller of his sons concealed in the shadow.

"Stop this Vili, if she cannot be moved, a prison will be built around her. This creature is clearly unwilling to harm un-necessarily, do not push further."

Odin had not stayed king so long by being unwise. Had this creature meant them harm it would have done it, and done it easily long before now. It was obviously reluctant to bring harm, it had given warning aplenty to prevent approaching the invisible shield that seemed to surround it. A shield that had easily destroyed Asgard forged weapons.

"I will not see the great men of this house cowed by a waif, I will move her and she can rot in the dungeon!" Vili shouted the last words and stepped forward again. This time the lightning bolt hit the warrior square in the chest, forcing him to collapse to his knees.

Howling in anger and pain the warrior surged to his feet again and reached a hand forward, determined to teach the woman a lesson. As his hand breached the threshold of the invisible barrier his hand began to painlessly dissolve into golden dust.

Loki smirked at the fool, she had warned him.

Screaming, Vili pulled back his arm, hand gone to the wrist, as if it had never been.

Wind began to blow out from the woman, a howling torrent blasting the men away from her. All bar the dark haired boy in the shadows. The tumble of men were blasted back to the doorway of the weapons vault and collapsed into an ungainly heap. The king extracted himself and struggled up, his hands up to protect from the gale, he moved forward again, motioning for his men to stay back.

"We will harm you no further!" shouted the Allfather against the wind. The gale abruptly ended and Odin stumbled forward, no longer leaning into a force.

The pale woman raised her right arm, turning out her hand as though asking for a hand to hold, the tips of her fingers pointing to the boy in the shadows.

Odin looked to the area and watched his son emerge and make his way forward.

"No!" he shouted, leaping forward but the boy had already beached the marks on the floor.

No electricity struck, no warnings were given. The Allfather stilled.

Loki took a deep breath, putting another step forward as the beautiful voice whispered in his ear that it was alright, she would not harm him nor allow him to be harmed. Beautiful song swelled in his mind, golden and silver strains wrapping around his thoughts and easing his ever growing resentment of being the younger son, of feeling lesser than his brother. It pulled his thoughts to a quiet part of his mind and looked at his talents. Reminded him he was quick witted, smart of word and thought. Then it showed him a hidden talent, like that of his mother he could pursue illusions if he so chose.

Loki felt cherished in a way he never had by his father in the presence of this floating creature. He reached out a trembling hand paused it, suspended just above hers. The song encouraged him, eased his fears.

Loki lay his hand on hers and a smile touched her lips. The song in Loki's head reached a crescendo, pulsing with a cold heat and the boys eyes widened, paralysed to do anything else. A golden light blazed from between their clasped hands and the head of fierce wolf etched painlessly on to the back of his hand, protected from sight by the boy's body from the eyes of all others.

Loki felt his mind alter a fraction, as though a fragment of another merged with him. A small silver sliver rested now, at the edge of his mind. A tiny, beautiful piece of the woman suspended in front of him within his mind. The music took on a questioning tone as if asking him if he would allow this, she would take it away, if he did not want her there.

"No" Loki gasped aloud, unable to tell why but wholly unwilling to let her go from his mind. The song took on a pleased overtone but the woman's face had become void of expression again. The fierce wolf faded from the back of Loki's hand but he could feel it there still, under his skin, seemingly branded to his soul.

Loki gazed up at the woman, her hair never stopped moving and the rippling under her skin was unceasing. He reached his other hand hesitantly up to touch her stomach, her dress felt like water but left no damp, his light touch sent her drifting back the smallest bit.

Odin had been keeping a shape eye on the scene and saw this movement. He then made a decision he would reflect on many times in the future.

"Push her forward Loki" he called, "Place her in in the arch next to the casket"

Loki looked back to his father for a moment then to the silver woman again. The now very muted song in his mind murmured reassurance. The feeling of approval shimmered out from the silver at the edge of his mind, she was accepting of this for now, she had seen what was to be long ago, this place would house her for many years to come. Still holding tight to the woman's hand Loki placed the other on her stomach and gave a gentle push. She flowed back easily and he guided her back into the alcove. Making sure she was centred Loki broke the hand hold with great reluctance. The pale hand remained as it was though, still out reached. Loki glanced up to the woman's face in confusion only to gasp in amazement at the sight of eyes fixed on him.

"Who are you?" he whispered in awe.

Glowing eyes watched him, golden dust still swirling about them, movement dragged Loki's gaze back to her hand. On the woman's hand something had begun to materialise, green gold and silver swirled in a miniature tornado, funnelling down into the forming shape of a flower.

A moment later a rose sat on the woman's hand. A vibrant silver rose, gilded with a golden flush on the edge of the petals and a green heart at its center.

Loki's eye snapped back to the woman's face.

"A... a rose, you're… you're called Rose?" he stammered

Rose smiled at him gently and extended her hand and the flower upon it to the boy. Loki reached a reverent hand to take the flower, looking into Roses eyes.

"Thank you." He said simply, the song in his mind again soaring to new heights before quietening again and settling to a contented hum in the furthest reach of his mind. Rose pulled her hand back to its original place and closed her eyes.

A light wind sprang up again but this time moving toward the pale woman, a sigh echoed through the room accompanied up the melodic howl of a wolf. Golden light shimmered to life in front of Rose, sealing across the mouth of the alcove. The pale barrier stood solid but translucent, the crowed moved forward peering through at the now caged creature called Rose.

"Very well." Announced the king "There is nothing more to be done here, no one is to disturb this creature."

"Rose." A small voice spoke up. Odin turned to look at the small boy, clutching the rose to his chest.

"Her name is Rose."

Odin smiled at his son, "Quiet so" he replied before turning and leading the troop from the room, Vili moved forward to argue the wisdom of leaving an unknown creature amongst powerful weapons. Odin turned to his brother, for all his strength, he knew little of thinking beyond the battlefield.

"Did this woman wish us harm I do not think she would require such weapons to do so."

Turning away again Odin continued up to the main palace. Vili turned in anger to the only person left in the room, Loki. Because sadly, at heart, the fiercest of warriors are often bullies.

Stomping towards the boy Vili towered over the child and reached with his one remaining hand to take away the rose.

The lightning arced with fury this time, striking the warrior square in the sternum, lifting him from his feet and throwing him across the room to hit the wall beside the open doors.

"Do not return" snarled a harsh voice, seeming to echo from everywhere within the room.

Vili got to his feet, hunched in pain over the burn left on his chest. Sure to leave a scar that one thought Loki with relish.

Staring with venom at Loki, Vili spat in a raged croak, "I'll have my vengeance boy, hear me well. I'll drag her low and feed her to the abyss" He stumbled ungracefully to the door and left.

Loki looked back to Rose, dreading that his uncle could ever harm her. Reassurance whispered through his mind; it would take more than one arrogant warrior to fell her.

"I will come back soon." The boy said quietly still clutching the rose to his heart, he turned and walked to join his father and brother. The sliver of silver glowed warmly in his mind, Rose would be with him always.

Worlds and universes away Rose landed in the basement of Torchwood with a thump. The techs and guards around her leapt into action, getting her up and looking for injuries, removing the dimension cannon from around her neck. Rose stumbled and dropped to her knees, she felt weak, less somehow, as if she had lost a huge amount of weight all at once and been stretched thin.

"Rose, what happened?" asked Micky, "You look terrible."

"Thanks Micks" muttered Rose sarcastically, "I don't know what happened, I started the jump and entered transit then all I remember is pale blue light, feeling cramped then like I was bein' pulled apart."

Micky looked at Rose in worry, she seemed smaller, thinner even. "Here get some tea into ya', no more jumps today." Rose started to protest and Micky held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm lead here, and we need to rethink this, clearly setting the cannon to find a great power source isn't the best idea. The TARDIS is obviously not the biggest power out there like you think. Next thing you'll end up in a bloody black hole!" Rose hung her head to disguise her anger. She didn't out rank Micky yet, she was still the new girl on the block.

"Go home and rest" he instructed, "We will get back to it tomorrow and come up with another way of locating the right place to jump to."

Rose nodded her ascent, suddenly too tired to fight her best friend, he only wanted the best for her. The tea had made her feel a little better but she had the oddest feeling she was missing something, literally like something from her was gone. Pushing the thoughts aside Rose mounted the stairs to the car park to head home, she would see her Doctor soon, and be damned anyone who stood in her way.

Loki lay in bed, staring at the rose in his hand, the green core seemed to glow a little. A slightly magical colour green was really, like he was. Loki drifted off to sleep with a comforting song whispering to him from that tiny bit of silver on the edge of his mind.


	2. Dreaming

A/N the next few chapters will jump between Rose and Loki as their lives continue until the event that brings them to the same place.

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 2: Dreaming

Loki looked around the white dream scape in curiosity, he was of Asgard such happenings were not unheard of and the Oracles often used such mediums to communicate with the inhabitants of Asgard. He could but hope they didn't want anything to do with him and this was some sort of accident.

"Oh hello" came a surprised voice from behind him.

Loki spun around so fast his feet tangled and he fell with an undignified thump on to his rear. Glaring at the offending appendages Loki felt a blush creep up his neck at the feminie giggle that came from above him.

"Here little one, let me help you." A pale delicate hand came in to view, offering aid.

Loki turned his shoulder with a huff and got to his own feet.

"I am not little!" he exclaimed, "I am Loki Odinson of Asgard! Who are you to intrude on my dreams?" he demanded to know in the most grownup way he could muster.

Holding his head high and puffing out his chest ever so slightly Loki observed the woman who had giggled at him disdainfully only to feel his jaw drop when he saw her fully.

She was just like the woman he had seen today in the weapons vault, Rose. But no, it couldn't be, this woman was Midgardian clearly. She had golden hair not silver and was older than the ethereal creature who whispered in his mind. But her face was so similar, her build held the same delicacy of frame except for….

Her very pregnant stomach.

Loki blinked, his mind so far past the point of confusion he was getting angry instead.

"Why do you look like Rose? Who are you, lowly Midgardian, to look so like my Rose?!" Loki practically shouted.

Rose crossed her arms over the top of her large stomach and raised a sardonic eyebrow, watching the small boy in front of her throw near to a tantrum because she looked like someone who was called Rose as well. Well if he wanted to be childish he wasn't going to get any gratification from her, she had spent the last three years married to a half-alien child in a man's body who could pout like a champion.

"My name IS Rose… Loki was it? Sounds familiar…" she mused to herself, the sentence trailing off. She was sure she had heard the name before, probably during one of the Doctor's inescapable lectures, either in her original world or her new one.

Loki drew himself up proudly, "Your realm worshipped my people as gods." He stated as arrogantly as he could.

Rose grinned at the dark haired boy, trying so hard to look regal.

"Little small for a god aren't you?"

Loki glared at Rose and she couldn't hold in a giggle, only succeeding in making the boy glare all the harder.

"When my father hears that you came in to my dreams you'll be in trouble, no matter how much you look like my Rose."

Rose raised the other eyebrow, "Your dreams? I'm the one dreaming little one, I must be." Rose shook her head, she had baby on the brain she knew, being only a month away from her due date but who knew she had such an imagination for later in the child's life. It all had to be a weird hormone induced dream but Rose was reluctant to dismiss it fully, she had seen too much in the last few years.

"Alrigh' who is your dad then? And who is this other Rose that looks like me?" she may have no parallel here but maybe this kid lived on a world that had someone who looked like her.

"He is Odin Allfather, ruler of Asgard" said Loki, pride evident in his voice.

Rose's eyes widened as she made the connections in her head, her Doctor was going to love this, he loved the mythologies of earth, had spent days ferreting out the differences in their new world from the myths of their original.

"Well that's very impressive, little prince," said Rose neutrally, "but I need to sit down, cause oddly enough for a dream my feet are starting to hurt." Rose dipped awkwardly to her knees and then bumped backwards on to her butt, wincing at the impact but very glad to be off her feet.

Loki watched the woman with puzzlement, she treated him nothing like what was due him as a prince of Asgard, clearly she recognised his father's name, and he had seen the shift in her expression to understanding then softness at the thought of something else. He wondered what she had thought of to soften her face like that.

Deciding someone in her condition could not be any real threat to him he drew a little closer and looked at this Rose carefully. She was clearly older than the beautiful woman trapped in the weapons room, crinkles had started to appear around her eyes and she had a weary cast to her, as though she was tired and drained past what was healthy. He knew little about reproduction between Midgardians but that it was similar to his own peoples enough that he doubted she should look so worn. Her limbs were thin, thinner than he thought was healthy, her pregnancy bulge seemed to dwarf the woman, he didn't know how he had not noticed it straight away.

Rose watched the small boy with amusement as he looked her over, as if cataloguing her, with more curiosity than hostility now.

Loki finished noting the small differences between this Midgardian and his Rose, they could have been twins very easily. He moved to the front of her and bent to sit a little way from her, he crossed his legs and twined his finger in his lap.

"So…´Rose started, "let's try this again, my name is Rose Tyler, from Earth. I just went to sleep and poof! Here we are." she looked at Loki expectantly. Loki raised a haughty little eyebrow.

"I have already told you who I am and where I am from, it is you who have invaded my sleep, though how a simple Midgardian managed to penetrate the defences of Asgard I cannot understand."

"Now look here little princeling I don't know how I got here but I certainly didn't invade anything! I work every day to prevent invasions." Rose stated indignantly.

Loki opened him mouth to deliver a scathing, if somewhat childish retort, when a feeling of censure flashed through his mind. The silver presence in his mind had been quiet up to this point but had decided this was becoming about as far from productive as possible and not at all what she had planned for the first meeting between the two.

Rose paled as the same admonishment echoed in her own mind.

Loki's heart dropped at the feeling of unhappiness that hummed from the presence in the back of his mind. He couldn't bear that he may have made her unhappy, swallowing he looked back to the pale Rose.

"I apologise for my behaviour, my name is Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. I welcome you Rose."

The prick the small boys pride was quickly lost in his relief as the presence in his mind hummed with happiness.

Rose stiffened as the outside feeling of happiness penetrated her mind, she had the best mental defences in Torchwood so no one should be able to get anything into her mind. Rose watched the sad cast wash from the boy's face to be replaced with relief at the happy feeling he could obviously feel too.

"Where is that feeling coming from?" questioned Rose uneasily.

Loki looked at her in shock, "You can feel that?" asked the boy, troubled at the thought of another that his Rose might have been connected with.

"It is from my Rose," he said warily.

"Ok, and just who is your Rose? Let's get that sorted, cause of all the worlds I've visited I've never met a parallel of me."

Loki hesitated, not wanting to share his Rose with anyone, even someone who looked quite similar to her. The silver presence hummed reassurance to him, he could tell this woman the story but there were limits, nothing about the wolf. Loki sent his assurance that he would only tell the basics.

Loki took a deep breath and told Rose the story of the odd person who looked so much like her and how she had appeared earlier that day and had been locked in the weapons room, the rose she had given him and how she had protected him.

Rose smiled warmly at Loki as he finished his story, "Sounds like you have your own guardian angel there."

Loki blushed a little and ducked his head.

Rose looked at the little prince for a moment, he was a cute little guy, he was thin for his age she thought, the kind of small stature that meant he would grow to be a tall and slightly gangly youth but not a muscle bound warrior she knew of from the myths surrounding Norse history. She would have to look Loki up or ask the Doctor when she woke up.

Loki looked back up to Rose when the silence stretched beyond a polite pause, she looked lost in her own thoughts. He wondered what she was when awake, who she was in her world. The hum in his mind encouraged him to ask.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, Rose raised a brow at him and he flushed a little remembering his earlier impertinence. Rose watched Loki's discomfort and decided she really should be nicer, he was only a child, no matter how adult he was trying to act.

"It's a long story." Rose warned, Loki's eyes lit up, like any child he loved a story. Rose laughed at his subtle but eager reaction. Rose could sense no danger in her surroundings or in the boy in front of her, she was slightly worried about something being able to put emotions in her mind but if the being of Loki's story was doing it, it could clearly just take information from Rose, thus she doubted telling her story to the child would do any real harm. Besides all her logic Rose's main reason for continuing was that her child still remained calm, the Doctor had examined her closely as the pregnancy progressed and they had been amazed to realise the small amount of Time lord DNA had fused perfectly with her human DNA and that her child possessed many capabilities far surpassing those of a human. He would go wild, thrashing and kicking if danger was imminent and Rose had learned to heed this warning. She felt no such reaction from her baby now.

Rose wiggled a little to get more comfortable. Loki leaned forward a little eagerly.

"Well," Rose began, "I was working in this shop when I was 19…"

Loki sat fascinated as Rose told her story, watching as one of her hands often drifted to rub her distended stomach whenever she spoke of her Doctor. He sat motionless through her tales of adventure and running, was saddened when she told of her separation from him and of the battles she had fought to get back to the universe that had been her home. He cursed the Doctor for a fool when he left her on a beach with an imitation, but felt heartened at the happiness Rose had found with the man, their new adventures in her father's world. Rose glowed with happiness when she talked of her wedding to her human Doctor and finding out about her pregnancy. It never occurred to Loki to wonder why he was so emotionally invested in this strange woman's story.

When finally Rose finished her tale hours that weren't real time had passed and both occupants of the dream scape were tired and yet happy, both feeling a budding bond, a friendship building.

Rose's form started the shimmer a little, alarmed Loki started forward but stopped when Rose held a hand up to him.

"It's ok little one." she said warmly, taking the sting from the teasing, "It's time to wake up I think."

Loki smiled sadly, feeling the shift in his own mind that indicated he would be leaving this place soon too.

"I hope I see you again little one," Rose smiled as she disappeared from view, leaving Loki sitting alone.

"I hope I see you too," whispered the boy before he to shimmered away.

A mile under the stirring boy, the silver lady opened her eyes for a moment, the guard assigned to watch over her stepped back in shock. A smile graced her countenance before she closed her eyes again. The first meeting of the Trickster and her other half had gone better than she had hoped.

Rose had no idea that a part of her soul was missing, the power of the Bad Wolf had no true sentience of its own but imbued power into the soul of the girl, until it was taken away, stripped from her when she had collided with the ancient power source of the Frost giants. This was how it was meant to be. Rose had much to do with her mortal life, The Valiant Child, the Defender of the Earth and mother of a new race, Rose had changed the multiverse as few ever had but that was not to be the end.


End file.
